ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saishu Inuzuka
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Sex. That is all they wanted from me. From my body. Caring nothing for my mental prowess and nothing for anything. They proved it. Nothing is pure. Not even me, anymore. Inuzuka, Saishu. Checked into a low running orphanage at the age of 3. Though I was checked in by her own parents, they did however honor my... Their clan traditions even though I had no idea what it meant then, nor was I ready for it. I was given a Pup. A year old dog. Though normally it was supposed to be me raising the beauty, the beauty was raising me. I grew to name him Tai Di Xiong. Teddy Bear. I called him Ted for short... Ted is the closest thing I have to a parent figure. At the orphanage, it was run by a Haruno though... she was a cruel son of a bitch. She kept hitting Ted every time he bit one of the others for stealing my food or hitting me. Many nights I didn't eat and because of Ted's behavior, my sheets and blankets were removed so... Ted let me use him as a pillow even though at the age of 3, he was a lot bigger then I. His fur always had a way of making me smile. We spent 4 years in that orphanage. We were our only friends and we liked it that way. At the age of 7, they came. A giant of a man stumbled into the orphanage one day, it was Ted's and I day to greet guests and lead them to the Haruno Bitch. This man was different. There was obviously something wrong with him. Half of his face seemed melted off though the other half was perfectly in tact. He smiled at me while I was sitting on Ted. It wasn't a nice smile either. Though it was a smile I soon became all too familiar with. The man said he was from the Ryu clan, that's why he had horns and was marked differently then I and the others. I was told to call him Mr. Kiolu. Kiolu told me my markings, the ones on my cheeks were really cute and made me look pretty. Though as Kiolu tried to move closer, Ted began to growl and the bitch heard it. She came down the stairs and say the man talking to me. Haruno Bitch took him into his office and smiled at him as if she knew him for a while or were old friends. Once he was gone, Ted relaxed and carried on as we were for a few hours until the man left the bitch's office. He said that he was my new Daddy. I was demanded to call him Daddy and that I couldn't take any of my things besides Ted. Ted and I left the next day. The orphanage was so much better then that hell.... As we were walking down a long dirt path, Daddy told me to run ahead and to get him some flowers. I smiled at him, being hopeful for the new life he may give me which I had no idea his true intentions. Though, a few moments later I heard Ted scream. The flowers flew from my hands as I ran in the direction of Ted's scream, calling his full name at the top of my lungs. All I could remember was the bag over my head and a sharp pain on the outside of my left thigh before being forced to fall asleep. I don't know what happened to me then nor Ted but I know now. I was drugged, as was Ted. It felt like a split second though I knew it had to be more then that. My legs and hands were bound together with some kind of glowing chain. Every time I tried to move, it grew and felt tighter as my body became weaker. They were Chakra chains. Ted was too. Ted had a chain running through his jowls, he couldn't talk to me. He could only mumble. At the sight of my friend... My family like that. All I could do was cry. I tried speaking to him. I tried to tell him we will be okay. We will be alright. He kept saying something but I couldn't understand. I wish I did... Now I know... He was telling me what Daddy really was. A few wales of desperation in, Daddy came down. He had that grin again but this time it was wider and his teeth were beyond sharp. Before I knew it. My feet were up by my head and my blood dripped out onto the floor. He had broken me. I couldn't feel my legs. My feet wouldn't work. My hands were still tied with the chains. Ted kept screaming and attempting to get someone's help but to no prevail. The only attention he got was the men upstairs. They made my flower wilt and bleed even more. Daddy laughed. They all were drinking some weird drink. The more they drank of it, the more it hurt and the harder it had became to stay awake. I must stay awake... But it never ended. My flower had been destroyed. This continued for years. Thank the god but one night. They all fell asleep. Daddy was so tired that he couldn't keep the chains on. Ted and I were released at the same time. My legs still refused to work. Teddy had to be my legs. It had been so long. 6 years. Ted had gotten so big. His speech to me had improved immensely as did his understanding of how to get us out. With the chains gone, he was finally able to stand but he had enough strength to get me onto his back. I had all I could do to stay quiet and not burst out in tears of joy. Our way up the stairs and out the front door seemed almost like a blessing, a gift of something. I don't know how long I had passed out for but for how long ever, Ted kept walking. He said for days but I believe longer. Maybe a week or two. Ted and I are safe now. Let us hope we stay that way. Personality & Behavior Saishu: Quiet and shy. She hardly speaks at all but has one hell of a temper. Something that should be avoided at all costs. When close to someone she trusts, she is goofy and speaks her mind which is rather rare. She prefers the company of animals over people. When she can, she will enjoy a good book or sleep up in a tree away from salivation. When she is forced to speak to someone, it is not just awkward for her but for everyone around her. Due to her captivity, she has forgotten how to properly interact with people and how to normally function within a community. Tai Di Xiong: Appearance Saishu: Like any other Inuzuka, she has the markings though instead of hers being red, they are faded into a soft grey. They are hardly noticeable from far away. Besides the markings and her odd claw like nails, her appearance had no resemblance to the Inuzuka Clan. Her hair was long and curly, hanging down just beyond the midpoint of her back. The rooks of her hair were a deep and dark blue that gradually began to fade into a grayish but lighter blue. A few curls hung in front of her face but most of them were all pushed back behind her shoulders. Her shoulders had a gentle slope to them. Her eyes were quite odd as well. Instead of a slit with the rest being white, there was a slit with greenish yellow eyes. With the slightly closed and narrow eyes, her small nose complimented them well along with the freckles across the bridge of her nose, slightly fading into her sun licked skin. As a top, she wore a fishnet tank that exposed her bra. Her bra held her fully and very well developed breasts quite successfully. As an attempt to cover her scared arms and back, she adorned a jacket two sizes too big. The base color was slightly deeper then blood with the inside being a tinted gold. The tinted gold extended to the outside into different floral patterns that reached all the way to the hood. The entire jacket was baggy and hung down to her mid thigh. Her bottoms left her core completely exposed as they came and hugged her hips and cuffed just under her knees. They were baggy black sweatpants with the outer side of each being cut out in ovals from the top of her femur to her patella. Her shins are completely exposed as for shoes all she could find in her size were real cheap flipflops that had white straps in between her toes and a beige soul. Abilities Saishu: Saishu tends to keep her fighting style as close as possible, often times combining Ninjutsu and Taijutsu together to make a deadly but satisfying combo. Long ranged attacks are her bane as she struggles to use them in aim, and to defend against them as well. Saishu is very hesitant to use Ted in battle due to her urge to protect him. She shall only call for his assistance when she knows she has no other choice. Tai Di Xiong: Personality: A natural protector and impressive defender. There is not much to his personality though he is very patient and resilient. This animal rarely ever takes any time to relax or any time for himself. A natural leader and only had one real goal in life. To protect Saishu... He loves cheese. Appearance: Being on the older end of the scale, Ted stood at 4'9" from shoulder to paw. His design is traditional with a light golden brown. Much like the color of a perfectly roasted marshmallow. Ted's eyes were a gentle pale green with the opposite one being a deeper twilight blue. His claws a gently white like bone with his tooth and fanged filled grin matched. Though, due to the prolonged restraint from his mouth. He has missing fur from his jowls. This appeared to extended his smile into a cheap version of a Chelsea smile. The extended smile gave a sinister appearance as if he was going to eat and bite everything you ever knew. Though with his facial deformity, he rest of him was in perfectly good health. His gums a soft and healthy pink as his nose was always moist and wet. Ted's paw-pads however were larger then usual, indicating that he still had some room to grow. His tail was immensely fluffy with white tips at the end of the under hang of the fur from the tail. His tail had an odd curl to it as well, being curled upward to where it formed a complete circle with a few inches of free tail. Whenever he wagged his tail, fur would go flying. Ted is the definition of a fluff-butt. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: PrinceSeri~